Kazon Empire
by 0PIPEFOX0
Summary: Once upon a time, the Kazon were portrayed as thugs and barbarians. Now a new chapter in their history has opened, in the dawn of a new age. The age of Babylon 5.


**I do not own neither Babylon 5 or Star Trek. Both franchises belong to their current copyright holder's. I make no monetary gains from the production of this fanfiction. Under the Fair Use Act Section 504(c)(2) of the US code, all credit from this work will be solely in the hands of the copyright holders.**

* * *

As sparks flew above Jal Lorans head, he kept on thinking of what Janeway offered his tribe. A few days ago voyager found a spatial anomaly that would lead to this unknown alpha quadrant. The only obstacle was a single Borg cube near the spatial anomaly effectively blocking voyager's ticket back to the alpha quadrant. Captain Janeway admitted that she did not have the force of arms to best the Borg vessel, so she sought out the Kazon-Hobii.

After hearing about the replicator and transporter technologies aboard voyager. Jal Loran gathered his entire mobile population in his sect's ships, then chased voyager's trail and raided nearby ship's for supplies. When Janeway detected the Kazon armada, she sent Jal Loran a subspace transmission. She offered Jal Loran, to bring the Kazon-Hobii to the alpha quadrant and offer them a place in the federation. Needless to say the offer is a miracle, the other Kazon sect's conquered all the Kazon-Hobii's holdings. This armada is the last remnant of the Kazon-Hobii sect, so the chance to acquire more advanced technology and natural resources is the only option.

As the battle progressed the Kazon raider's fired numerous plasma beams and photonic charges into the cube's hull. The weapon's fire only had a superficial effect on the Borg's regenerating hull before Voyager launched some kind of shining blue projectile's which tore apart the cube hull's exposing the ship's core. The federation ship made a break for the wormhole when the cube listed off to the side and entered the spatial anomaly.

"Maje Jal Loran, the fleet is entering the range of the wormhole but the Borg cube is still painting target's. If we move to join up with the fleet the cube could target the carriers." His Tactical officer and blood brother Jal Mal said to Jal Loran as he was looking through sensor readouts and damage report's.

"Prepare the shuttles for evacuation and program the auto-pilot." Jal Lorans said in a commanding voice as personnel began leaving their sparking consoles.

"Maje the ship's computer has taken damage in the battle, many system's have been taken offline including the autopilot. Somebody needs to stay behind and control the ship manually." A technician said with a grave look on his face as he looked at his commander.

"I want everyone on board to evacuate, I shall stay behind to buy the fleet time to escape." Jal Lorans said with a stony expression as the bridge crew looked at him in shock. Jal Mal had a alarmed expression on his face as his brother said that.

"What!? No I won't allow it, get somebody else to do it." Jal Mal shouted in horror breaking all forms of social protocol in the process and grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

"Mal...My dear brother you know I can't do that." Jal Lorans said with a smile on his face as he hugged his brother catching him by surprise.

"Mal of the house of Jal, I hereby name you the new Maje of the Kazon-Hobii sect." Jal Lorans said with a formal tone as he let go of his brother who looked desperate.

"No, please don't do this." Mal Jal whispered while reaching out to grab his brother.

"Guards as the last orders I will give, please escort my dear brother to the evacuation shuttles." Jal Lorans said to the security personnel who looked uncertain then grabbed Mal who began to struggle.

"Noooo! Noooo! Please don't do this!" Mal screamed while being dragged from the bridge.

As Jal Loran turned toward the main viewer while trying to ignore his brother's screams and watched as the damaged Borg cube began glowing in damaged areas. He walked toward the tactical station then started targeting the damaged areas of the cube with plasma beams and photonic charges. The damaged cube started to return fire leaving the fleet a clear flight path towards the wormhole and the pack of evacuation shuttles racing to catch up with the fleet. Jal kept at his station while the ship around him was falling apart and sparks filled the bridge. When the Borg's weapon's sheared the ship's shields and weapons away the tactical screen was covered in red flashing symbol's.

"Work you piece of crap!" Jal Loran said trying to bring them back online. When the system's were beyond repair, he moved to navigation to set a new course.

 **'Warning! Collision Course Set'**

The Ship's computer said in a warbled voice. Jal moved to sit down in the captains seat as the ship's impulse engines came to life.

"Mal? can you hear me?" Jal Loran said while manipulating the subspace radio.

"I'm here Loran! I can hear you!" Mal said in a desperate voice on the ship's speaker's.

"Remember when we were children and you had a near death experience. Can you tell me what you saw?" Jal Lorens in a calm voice as the image of the cube started getting closer and a support structure fell that nearly hit his chair. Mal was quiet for a moment before he responded in a quiet voice.

"White shores stretching beyond the horizon, a forest so beautiful that it lifted my spirit's and a swift sunrise." Mal said in a quiet voice causing Loran to smile.

 **'Impact Alert'**

"That doesn't sound so bad." Jal Loran murmured and became more alarmed when the cube filled the main viewer. He felt a jolt then heard the groan of metal as the engines were sheared off the hull and the raider kept it's momentum toward the cube's damaged interior.

"Mal! I love you!" Jal Loran said in a nervous voice causing Mal to become alarmed.

"Loran! What's going on!" Mal said with alarm on the other end.

"See you on the other side brother." Jal Loran said as the raider crashed into the cube's damaged interior and the warp reactor lost containment. The shock wave that the explosion produced destabilized the wormhole as the fleet made it through and changed it on a fundamental level. The wormhole lost cohesion and blinked out of existence leaving another battlefield in the galaxy.

* * *

In a solar system known as Praxis to the local races, a spatial anomaly similar to a hyperspace portal opened up in the orbit of the systems gas giant. From this tear in space emerged 34 Kazon Raider's, 13 Kazon Transports and 3 massive Kazon Predator's lumbering behind them. After leaving the battle which cost them dozens of Raiders and their First Maje, the Kazon were cautious of their new surrounding's. The federation star ship was not there to greet them which set them even more on edge. Jal Mal after grieving for the loss of his brother ordered a scan of the system.

After scanning the solar system the Kazon detected activity on the 9th moon of the system's gas giant. Jal Mal ordered the fleet to set course for the moon and began studying the information package voyager gave them. After studying the downloaded star chart's, the Kazon figured out that they were not in the alpha quadrant. Only a few of the star constellations are the same, the rest are completely unfamiliar. This of course distressed the Kazon even more since their chance at joining the federation is gone. Jal Mal began considering alternatives when he studied the federation historical files. The federation was able to accomplish so much by banding together to further mutual goals. They didn't have the infighting that prevented the Kazon from uniting.

If Jal Mal could unite his species, perhaps the Kazon can do the same. His brother believed that joining the federation would save the Kazon, Jal Mal believes in his brother. Jal Mal was drawn out of his thoughts by the report of his tactical officer.

"First Maje Jal Mal, A unknown carrier vessel in orbit of the moon has launched dozens of fighter craft." Jal Culgar said as he operated the Trabe designed control's using the skill's passed down from his father. Jal Culgar is a descendant of a Kazon ship yard worker who labored under Trabe overseer's and passed down his skills to his family line.

"What do the scans show about the vessels capabilities?" Jal Mal said to Jal Culgar from the captain seat in the brown metal colored bridge of a Kazon Raider.

"No shields. No artificial gravity. No warp engines. Fusion powered. Multiple weapon protrusions all over the hull. 1700 meters long with some engine of unknown make. General threat level low." Jal Culgar said listing off scan results from the screen.

"Assign 3 Raiders with full fighter complement's to intercept this craft. Aim to disable the ship for salvage if possible. Assign 20 Raiders to capture the facilities on this moons surface, capture the inhabitants for interrogation. Find out the galactic situation. Keep the Predators back, we don't want to risk the 40,000 Kazon souls within their hulls." Jal Mal said while watching the flashing red triangle symbol's representing the enemy ships on the main viewer.

As the Brakiri pilot closed on the brown colored alien craft, he anticipated a easy mark after seeing no visible heavy armor. The raider pilot pressed the trigger to fire the fighters 2 pulse cannon's. His eyes widened after seeing the plasma blast's hitting a energy barrier of some kind.

"Pull out! Pull out! Those ships have shields!" Dagool screamed into the raider com network as he pulled up on the fighters controls. He never had the chance to retreat as his ship was consumed in a blue plasma beam.

* * *

In the orbit of the moon which is under siege from Kazon Raiders, 3 Raiders were surrounding a boxy cylinder shaped ship. A Kazon shuttle was launched from one of the Raiders and entered the launch bay located on the front of the ship. As the shuttle came to a stop in the zero gravity environment, a door on its side opened up. Out of the shuttle emerged a dozen figures clad in old but well maintained orange space suits. The figures gently aimed themselves toward the floor of the launch bay and moved through the zero gravity environment with practiced ease.

"Activate magnetic boots." Jal Merol said as his boots adhered to the metal surface. Jal Merol was a Kazon Marine who had to shave his head to fit into his Trabe made space suit. Kazon marines are a different breed of warrior then the rank and file. Early on in the Kazon's expansion it became evident that they needed a force capable of zero gravity combat. Through much trial and error the Kazon marine was born.

"Spread out into groups of 2 and search the ship for any stragglers." Jal Merol said as he brought his disruptor rifle up with it's iconic silver cone shaped barrel.

As the marines spread out and began searching the bare metal corridors of the ship. After a half hour their search came up with nothing until they found a locked bulk head. Jal Merol called for a regroup and gathered the squad in front of the door.

"Prepare for possible combat." Jal Merol said as he prepped a plasma grenade and the marines readied themselves. He slapped the grenade on the bulk head and deactivated his boots to launch himself away from the explosion. A hail of orange colored plasma blasts was fired from the smoking hole in the wall.

"Return fire!" Jal Merol shouted when he reoriented himself and started to fire blue plasma blasts.

As Jal Mal walked through the street inside one of the dome shaped habitations dotting the moons surface. He observed the small forests dotted around the dome with metal buildings taking up the rest of the space. He watched as Kazon warriors pushed dirty rag covered aliens and pompously dressed aliens with fan shaped hair out of buildings. He stopped then ran his fingers down the neck of a tan skinned female humanoid with a bald head. He spotted the metal collar around her neck and narrowed his eyes.

"No slavery huh." Jal Mal whispered remembering one of the federations most important laws. He almost walked past her but her eyes are what stopped him. They were filled with hopelessness and oozed despair. His brother said that the Kazon would have to change to survive. After a moment of decision he drew his disruptor pistol and fired it. The slave flinched back in fear but widened them in surprise. The chain connected to her collar was destroyed, she looked up at him in confusion.

"Release the slaves." Jal Mal shouted out to his warriors who looked at him in confusion but obeyed his command. He pulled a orange device that looked similar to a human blue tooth from the 21st century. He placed the Trabe universal translator with downloaded federation languages on his ear and spoke to the crowd of aliens.

"Can anyone speak the language of the federation?" Jal Mal spoke to the crowd in English. The crowd was silent for a moment before one of the pompously dressed aliens raised its hands. The alien wearing fancy fabric looked like he was beaten and had a black eye.

"Bring him here." Jal Mal said. A Kazon warrior pushed him roughly forward and brought him before the First Maje. The beaten alien looked up at him in fear and started quivering.

"What is the name of this moon?" Jal Mal asked the frightened alien.

"Praxis IX." The alien said in broken English.

"Praxis." Jal Mal said as he stared at the tree which was in full bloom.

'This place is too beautiful for trash like this.'

"Is ours!" Jal Mal screamed at the top of his lungs causing the warriors to join in on the war cry and he watched his people celebrating this new victory.

* * *

In a centauri palace located in the center of the dome that was used by the raiders and was renamed Runara. Jal Mal-Sankur is sitting in a room with all the majes, the room is what those centauri called a senate room. A platform against a one side with a wooden throne on it for the regional governor and 3 elevated rows filled with wooden seats in a semi-circle surrounding the throne. Jal Mal-Sankur had his servants take down all the purple banners with centauri heraldry on it, and hung newly made large black banners with the symbol of the kazon collective. The banners were based on the old centauri banners found in this room and became popular among the maje's.

Before this meeting Jal Mal-Sankur set off a series of changes in the small kazon sect that caused his subordinate maje's to resist vocally. The reason being, the kazon do not like uniforms or any organized government because it reminds them of the trabe. The first change was the institution of surnames based off the stories his father told him as a child. The second change was the institution of a military organization called the kazon starforce. He managed to create it while the Kazon citizens were being transported to Praxis IX's capital using warriors loyal to him under the maje's nose. The tan jumpsuit's were the first items to be produced from the Centauri 3D printer found in the shipyard in the systems asteroid belt. The raiders set up a makeshift oil refinery in the capital dome using the overgrown plants as fuel. This oil is made into fibers for the printer to make clothing.

The former inhabitants of Praxis IX who numbered around 20,000 were loaded onto 2 of the empty predators and were shipped to a system given to them by a abbai. After calculating the coordinates using the trabe astronavigation system, 10 Raiders with full fighter compliments escorted the predators to the system at warp 4.

Using the help from the newly created xeno-think tank. A collection of captured raider engineers and any knowledgeable freed slave that was kept behind. Their sole purpose is to transpose any information they possess about science, languages, star charts, and any cultural information of alien races in local space. They are currently teaching the kazon engineers all they know and translating information into kazon for the new archives. In exchange for this work, the kazon agreed to release them and keep them well fed. His third change was to disband the Kazon-Hobii sect and to form the first kazon empire. This action is what finally broke the camels back and forced this meeting to take place. The 128 maje's were arguing amongst themselves and the ones in front appear to be throwing accusations in Jal Mal-Sankur's direction. The violent energy in the room caused the assigned tan jump suited kazon marines to tense up and turn off the safeties on there plasma disruptors.

As he sat on his new throne in a newly produced light brown robe and light blue sash. He had a stone like expression on his face as he held the small dilithium crystal his brother gave him. After a few moments of watching the petty maje's jockying amongst themselves for positions of power, he looked at Jal Merol-Calur and nodded. The marine brought his plasma disruptor up at the signal and fired a bright blue pulse into ceiling of the room. The room was brought to a deathly silence with a few screams of terror following it.

"For too long have our people been trapped in the squabbles of the past. We used to be a culturally sophisticated society before the trabe took it from us, and look at us now. We became barbarians not only to others but to ourselves as well. We took a opportunity that my father has given us and threw it away for petty reasons. One would think that we would become more sympathetic after suffering from slavery but the opposite is true. We became more vicious and stopped caring about others." Jal Mal-Sankur said in a loud voice to the stunned crowd.

"We have lost our way!" Jal Mal-Sankur said in a calm voice with his words echoing across the room.

"If history is an indicator words will not work on you, so I will use something that you do understand." Jal Mal-Sankur said unstrapping his plasma disruptor from it's new case and brought it up for the crowd to see. Deep down he knew future generations would paint his actions in a bad light but nothing short of brute force will drill these concepts into his people's heads.

"History demands change, you can either follow it to a brighter future or be swept aside." Jal Mal-Sankur said with a hard expression as he saw the closest kazon pale in dread.

As Jal Mal walked into a room filled with kazon engineers and mechanics with a datapad containing information of the federation science council and stardate system. There is no organization for the kazon engineers, and the kazon timekeeping methods are too primitive. As he watched the leather clad warriors strutting around the room like they owned the place, calling them engineers would be too generous. Half of them were sons of kazon shipyard workers who labored under the trabe, the rest were taught by captured talaxian engineers.

"Can I have your attention." Jal Mal-Sankur said trying to gain there attention but failing as they continued to talk amongst themselves. After growling in frustration, he took a stone off of a nearby table and smashed it onto the metal table in front of him. The loud noise brought them to a halt and they turned to him in surprise.

"You are the finest scientist's that we have to offer, you shall form the core of the new kazon science council." Jal Mal-Sankur said in a demanding voice that brokered no argument.

"We have a proper facility to build technological items and we still have the trabe equipment from the rebellion. Your first task is to study our stolen trabe technology so that we may replicate it without the flaws that our own designed vessels have. I have a few notes about the federation's science council, study them and make this work." Jal Mal-Sankur said as he placed the datapads on the metal table and left the room which erupted into chaos soon after.

"One step at a time brother." Jal Mal-Sankur said as he walked through the empty halls as he thought of his brother in the great forest of talax-sankur. Someday he hoped to see him and father there.


End file.
